User talk:Evenage
Welcome! Well met, Evenage, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Evenage page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Welcome, Even! Nice work on the Goliad page... if you have questions, please ask High admin BadCat, Admin Movie or myself :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Copyright infringement Hi. I spotted you adding map pins with information copied from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide. This is copyright infringement and we don't want to get in trouble as per our Plagiarism policy. So, I've blocked you until you respond to this and I can clean up the existing pins. Please consider rewriting the information in your own words. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :My fault. No harm intended. I was doing more experimenting with the pins and their usefulness. I will clear out those descriptions and re-write. Thanks for keeping an eye on things. I am new to the FR wiki and wikis in general. --Evenage (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me. I've already cleared out the two that were copied, Telos and Palischuk. Castle Perilous seemed to be in original text (it was different from the entry in the FRCG), so I left it. I'll unblock you next. ::I don't think the maps and pins feature is terribly useful, myself, at least not for the information-dense Forgotten Realms. Maybe you could add the (rewritten) information to the pages themselves? ::As you're new, have a look at our Help and Policies pages (they're a mess, but everything's there) and read some existing articles to get a feel for how things are done here. Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 03:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. Sorry for the trouble. I was hoping to find a way to correlate the data on the pages to the maps feature. I think there is some use in seeing the map and being able to click to the entry for that item. might save some effort and not need a search for each item. --Evenage (talk) 03:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, the map could be a good way to navigate the wiki, by clicking a pin and following a link to an article. Personally, I don't think a pin should carry too much information, as there's not enough space and it's difficult to check and maintain. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:25, February 9, 2015 (UTC)